ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
NotAPedoBot
'NotAPedoBot' NotAPedoBot is an iFunny general use chatbot. Development was started in November 2018 and it has been in development for 9 months. It has been continuasly updated after its initial "release". The bot has a complicated leveling system, and many other commands that keep it "general use". /alts Event Summery Near the beggining of november 2019, a feature on NotAPedoBot went viral. It was a command called /alts that could expose a users alt accounts. Many secrets were uncovered by this command. Despite its increadably viral usage, it was only mostly used for about 48 hours. During those 48 hours there were lots of downtime events and long queue's because the bot was heavily overloaded. The only reason it could not be used after this time was because the bot was deactivated by iFunny admins because it was a privacy violation. Since then the creator of the bot has made a deal with connections between the higherups to reactivate the bot. The bot is back again after about 2 weeks of a banned hietus although /alts has been publicly disabled since so the bot could stay unbanned. Effects of /alts During the 24 hour prime usage timeframe the bot was used, /alts was executed over 12 thousand times. Many users were exposed. Notably a user by the name ConservativeGirl, but others too such as Herobrine_, Homophobe, _eZaF, etc. ConservativeGirl was the most notable victim of /alts. She runs a conservative political account and had a wide reputation, usualy a negative one. She was exposed to also own rape roleplay accounts, which went heavily against her reputation she tried to keep. She made the excuse in her defense that those accounts were not belonging to her but a friend that she would let her use her phone to run those accounts. Most people did not believe her especcialy after she had access to one of the accounts and tried to change the name and erase the contents to hide it. A few days later an alleged nude belonging to her was leaked which became more viral then the rape roleplay descovery alone. This nude was of her roast beef pussy with a hairbrush in it, and is often braught up. The origins of this nude are unkown, and there is no proof that it really is real or not. She denys this nude bieng real although she has stopped denying the rape roleplay accounts. Technical summery The bot is programmed in python3.7. That version is specific due to its use of async features in the discord version and WAL journaling for the main sqlite3 database. Its database is also sqlite3 and uses a number of advanced memory cache connection sharing technqieus for high optimizations. It is written in over 8k lines of code as of December 2019. At the moment multiple features are in development, inlcuding implemetations of seq2seq deep learning nearual networks for a future update ;) Creator The bot is made by NotAPedoDotExe. Also known as Exe, Directory, and Gabriel. The name for the bot is an extension of the creators name. The creator was around long before development of NotAPedoBot was even started. The creator is 15 years old and is a fucking weeb. As you probably have figured out by now, I am the creator. My dm's are open(on ifunny). Category:Bots Category:Events